After The Rain
by Emmatropolis
Summary: Taking place during World War two army, Dr. John Watson is assigned to work in the Execution Tower of London with interrogator Sherlock Holmes.
1. After the rain

**July 2, 1939**

John Watson was walking through Tower of London Park on his way to the Tower of London. He watched as the people around walked past him. There where few trees but they where tall. The grass didn't look as green as it used too years before. The grass was just cut, John could tell by the smell. The weather was awful as usual; the sky was gray and it was muggy out. Ever since he got back from the war there hasn't been a nice day weather wise. John was relieved to be stationed in London. His new job was to assist an interrogator. As he approached his destination two guards stopped him. They where both large men whom where holding a weapon to their chests with their hands on the trigger.

"Identification please." One said with a husky voice. John reached into his pocket pulling a card. On the card was his photo, name, age, eye colour, height and a bar code with numbers overtop. The guard looked at the card and back at John.

"Proceed." He said handing the card back to John. He walked into the main hall. The room was large; there was a desk at the front with a young lady with brown hair sitting at the desk. There where wooden chairs on the right hand side of the room. Guards where positioned in front of the elevator and stairwell beside the desk. John walked up to the desk.

"Excuse me but, where can I find Lestrade?" John asked.

"Um, are you John Watson?" He nodded. "Hi, I'm Molly Hooper. He should be here in a-" she was cut off.

"Ah! Dr. Watson, sorry to keep you waiting." Lestrade walked toward John offering his hand. John reached for it.

"No problem, I wasn't waiting long." He said with a slight grin.

"Good, good! Now how about we get you stared? Shall we?" John nodded and gestured for Lestrade to take the lead. The two men walked towards the elevator, Lestrade nodded to the guards who nodded back. John stepped inside. The elevator had a wooden and musky smell to it. The man inside closed the door behind them.

"What level sir?" He asked he looked and sounded about seventeen.

"B please." The machine made loud noises as we moved. they came to a stop. The boy opened the door for us. "Thank you." Thanked Lestrade

They walked down the hall. The carpet was a deep shade of green. The walls where wooden on the bottom half while the top half had an emerald wallpaper with a Victorian pattern. Their footsteps echoed off the walls. They stopped at a wooden door. They both entered the office. The room was pretty large for an office. The room was pretty bare except for the wooden desk in the room. Also, the three chairs one of which was a comfy looking green leather one tucked behind the desk. On the desk were piles of paperwork, a pencil holder, and a green ad gold lamp.

"Dr. Watson please, have a seat." Lestrade's arm gestured toward the chairs. John sat down the closest one. The chair was wooden and had cushion on the seat. His arms rested on the manchette of the chair as he leaned back. Lestrade sat down in the green leather chair behind the desk. "He should be here soo-" He was cut of by the loud turning of the knob. A man with a slim figure dressed in a suit came in. He had short brown curly hair, striking blue eyes, fair skin, and sharp cheekbones. "Ah! We have been waiting for you Mr. Holmes!"


	2. The sun will dry all your tears

"Sorry I'm late, I was delayed." The man said.

" Dr. Watson, this is Mr. Holmes your new colleague." Lestrade stood up then sat back down. John got up from his seat and out stretched his hand to Sherlock. Sherlock just ignored it. John slowly retreated his hand.

"Mr. Holmes h-"

"Oh please, call me Sherlock." He said cutting off John.

"Alright then, Sherlock it is." John chuckled a little. "My name i-"

"John, I already know." Sherlock clapped his hands "All righty then, shall we get to work, John?"

"Um… we shall but where are we going?"

"Really Lestrade?" Sherlock turned to Lestrade giving him an annoyed look. "You couldn't bother showing him around?" Lestrade opened his mouth, as if about to speak but Sherlock didn't give him the chance. " I'll show him around you daft cow." Sherlock walked out of the room as quickly as he entered. John stood there puzzled.

"Its not my division!" Lestrade yelled out to Sherlock. He didn't respond.

"Is he always like that?" John whispered.

"Yes his but you get used to him. He kind of rubs off on you a little bit." Lestrade said as John began making his way to the door.

"John? Do you want a tour or not?" Sherlock yelled through the door. John gave Lestrade a nod as his farewell.

...

The two men walked down the corridor together. Neither had said a word to the other. Sherlock finally broke the silence.

"The only places you need to know about are Greg's office, the integration room (obviously) and, the room next to it so you can patch someone of if…. I get a bit off track. Got it?" He said in a serious tone.

"Who is Greg?" John asked awkwardly.

"Lestrade." Sherlock said.

"Oh." The two men walked into the elevator. The same young lad from earlier was their.

"Ah, Malcolm good to see you lad how's the sister?" Sherlock asked

"She's well sir, thank you. The usual Mr. Holmes?" Sherlock nodded. Malcolm began to use the machine.

"Malcolm, This is Dr. Watson he will be working with me from now on so if you could send him to the interrogation room level when you see him unless he says otherwise, would be helpful."

"Alright Mr. Holmes. Nice to meet you Dr. Watson." John just nodded. The rest of the trip down the elevator Sherlock was watching John. This made John uncomfortable but he didn't know how to react. The machine came to stop. The duo got off the elevator.

"Thank you" John said to Malcolm.

"This way, John." Sherlock announced. He lead John down another corridor, the walls were made of cement as well as the floors. Their footsteps echoed throughout the hall. It smelt like fire and reeked of blood. Not that surprised John. After all there has been lots of blood spilled it this building. All the doors were large and metal doors that had a small window that was large enough for someone to look into. John looked through the windows most had someone in chains behind a table. John wasn't keen on this job. The only reason he accepted the job was because that's where he was needed. John wanted to help he wanted to do his part in the war. He wondered on what Sherlock wanted from this, why was he doing this job? He didn't strike him as a person who would do something because it's the right thing to do. "I wonder why?" John thought to himself.

"Here we are." Sherlock said. John read the room number; 221. John made sure of himself to make a mental note. Sherlock opened the door for John. Sherlock stepped in shorty after John had. The door closed behind the making a loud bang sound. The room was grey with very little amount of furniture. There was a desk, three chairs and carts covered by sheets of black fabric, the "tools".

"You know what you have to do right?'

"Yes, keep them alive."'

"Alright just checking." He said.


	3. Blue skies appears

"When do we start?" John asked sounding somewhat too eager. Sherlock rolled his sleeve up a bit to look at his watch.

"In two hours and forty-five minutes." He replied. John just nodded. "Its almost noon, you should be starving by now, biscuits aren't filling enough for an early breakfast." Sherlock said. John starred wide-eyed at Sherlock with a confused expression on his face.

"What? H-how did you-" Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Its obvious, your under eyes tell me you have been unable to sleep the past few nights. So you have an early breakfast since you're awake anyway. Money is tight so you get cheap food such as biscuits. You still have a few crumbs around your mouth. I know that money is tight because of your suit. The suit is at least five years old. The trousers have been poorly hemmed several times, showing that you can't afford to get new ones your size. They have been hemmed and un-hemmed proving that you had them before you stopped growing so at least five years. Am I right?" John stood shocked for a moment.

"Spot on! That was extraordinary, absolutely extraordinary!" John stammered.

"You think so?" Sherlock looked kind of perplexed.

" Of course!"

"Hmm, that's not what people usually say."

"What do they usually say?"

"Blow it out your barracks bag!" (Means: "Shut up! Go to hell!") The two men chuckled. "Would you care to join me for lunch?" Sherlock asked.

"Sounds great."

Sherlock and John were sitting across each other in a little restaurant that wasn't too far-off from the Tower of London. The restaurant was pretty posh. The walls had light blue and white Victorian patterned wallpaper. It was pretty busy since it was rush hour. They could over hear some people's conversations some girl was laughing really loudly in the back. A young waitress came up to their table handing them the menus. John and Sherlock hadn't said a word neither, knew what to say. The waitress came back.

"What can I get you gentle man?" she asked warmly. She was a cute blond with short locks and blue eyes.

"May I have the halibut and chips please?" John asked. She nodded then turning her attention to Sherlock.

"Just tea for me thanks."

"Aren't you hungry?" John asked.

"No, I ate yesterday." Sherlock gestured the waitress to leave.

"Will do." She said pivoting toward the kitchen.

"What do you mean you ate yesterday? You need to eat everyday." Sherlock rolled his eyes again and sighed.

"Digestion slows me down mentally." John decided to give up on arguing. Sherlock was an adult, he was entirely capable of making decisions for himself. The waitress came back with John's food and Sherlock's tea. John began to eat his halibut, it wasn't the best he ever had but he enjoyed it.

"What do you call what you did back in the room?" John asked with food still in his mouth.

"The science of deduction. To put it simply, most people only see but I see and observe. I think of the possibilities until I can narrow it down to just one." Sherlock replied, he was leaning back into the chair sipping at his tea.

"Interesting, Where did you learn how to 'deduce'?" John is genuinely fascinated by Sherlock and was getting curious.

"I don't know, my brother and I just picked it up." Sherlock shrugged. Sherlock hated mentioning his brother, it was unlike him to mention he had one so casually. Sherlock was beginning to like John, he seemed like a good man but, he still was pretty ordinary.

"A brother eh? I have an older sister, her name is Harriet. I bet it was fun growing up with a brother!" John chirped

"'Fun" isn't the word I would use." Sherlock's expression fell.

"I see, you two don't get on well, that's unfortunate."

"Quiet." He took another sip from his tea. John finished his halibut and began to eat the chips. The conversation came to lull. The waitress came back to pour Sherlock some more tea and take away John's plate.

"Dessert?" She asked

" No thank-" Sherlock interrupted once again.

"He'll have the vanilla ice cream and chocolate chip cookie." He said to the waitress, she wrote it down and left.

"What was that about?!" John was a little angry.

"This is my treat, and don't try to pretend you weren't staring at it on the menu." John lowered his shoulders in defeat.

"You don't have to pay for my food, I can do it myself."

"Consider it a "welcome" gift." Sherlock kept insisted that he paid since he suggested lunch. John gave up and let him pay. The waitress came back with the ice cream and cookie as well as the check. Sherlock quickly pulled out his wallet and paid her for the meal. She thanked him and walked away. Sherlock turned his attention to John who was almost done his ice cream. Sherlock studied him, he feels as though he has forgotten something, something important. He can't pin point what it is though. John broke his train of thought. John pushed the plate with the large cookie on it towards him.

"Take it. You haven't eaten anything and you paid for it." Sherlock promptly refused but John was being persistent. Sherlock gave in and took the cookie. John smiled at his victory. The two men got up and left thanking the waitress on the way out. John was beginning to believe that Sherlock had the superpower to stop any cabbie whenever he needed one. A cab quickly stopped for Sherlock and began to drive them back to the tower.

John began to suddenly feel nervous about work. Sure enough this Sherlock guy is bit cocky and too in over his head but, he wasn't sure how violent he was. He didn't strike him as one to give mercy but that would make him great for the job then. Especially since he is okay about hurting a woman. John pushed the thought aside. It was time to focus on the job that was at hand.


End file.
